Fangirls Adventures
by fangirl2013
Summary: Two young teenage best friends, Brenda Nike and Lisa Tilly, get trapped and separated in the world of Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. How will they find each other? Will they ever leave? What plans does Truth have for them? How will Brenda react to what she was bombed with by Truth?
1. Girls night gone wrong

**Heya Guys a little something I thought of wondering what would happen if me and my friend got stuck in Fullmetal Alchemist brotherhood. Btw I'm Brenda the one whose telling the story and my friend is Lisa. Hope you enjoy!**

"Hey Girlfriend'!" I exclaimed in my favorite southern accent as I greeted Lisa, my best friend since forever. Heya! Lisa greeted back at me as she stepped out of her dad's car. The mid-morning Tuesday sunlight shined on us, while we entered into a quick embrace. We waved Mr. Rony, Lisa's dad, goodbye as he slowly pulled out the worn out drive way (making sure Edward and So Sweet, my family's two Blue Heelers, didn't get pancaked). My mom and dad were going out of town and wouldn't be back till late. My two younger siblings; Della and Maya, were on the children's church yearly camping trip to Springville and would not be back till Thursday.

Lisa and I entered the trailer giggling like little girls as we practically ran straight through the messy kitchen, cluttered dining room, and into the spotless living room. Everything was ready thanks to my preparations beforehand, a twelve pack of root beer and coke , freshly made popcorn, cupcakes, and cookies( not to mention a jumbo the bag of Hershey Kisses) all ready and set on the small wooden coffee table in our living room waiting to be devoured by our gluttony size appetites behind a mountain of blankets and pillows waiting to be flopped on, and our favorite show, Full metal Alchemist Brotherhood, was in the, DVD player set so all I had to do was hit play.

We settled down onto the blanket, with popcorn and soda at hand; I hit play. Then, the theme song to episode one started playing. Lisa was singing the Japanese lyrics like a pro while I stumbled along, giggling with her. As episodes went on, our food started to deplete. We watched the transmutation, to the battle with Father, with our emotions following along with the show. Right around three in the morning Lisa and I had finished Full metal Alchemist Brotherhood. Though we were exhausted, we were discussing the changes in the series we would make, when I decided to try and draw a transmutation circle. I grabbed my sketchbook, a pencil, and I started drawing from what I thought would be a transmutation circle in the TV light. I showed the circle to Lisa who frowned.

"That's not a transmutation circle." She stated with a straight face.

"Oh really then you fix it."

"I think I will."

After half an hour of going back and forth, we had made the most perfect transmutation circle. Lisa and I stared at it, not daring to mention the thoughts that were running through our minds.

"I dare you to touch it." I said to Lisa.

"What, why do I have to touch it," Lisa exclaimed jerking her head towards me, "why don't you touch it?"

"You're the oldest." I replied as if that answered the question.

After more bickering we decided on to touch it on the count of three.

"One," I said.

"Two," went Lisa.

"Three," we said together as our hands touched the transmutation circle; the last thing I remembered was a bright flash of light and I lost conscience.


	2. At the Gate

**I'm SO SORRY! it turns out I accidentally skipped a paragraph when I pasted this chapter onto the document! Once again I apologize for this! Its lucky I decided to preview it.**

"Ugh my head…" I moaned as I attempted at sitting up. After my surroundings stopped spinning; I looked around and everything was white. I turned my head to my right slowly and there it was ten feet to from me, the Gate… Even though I'd seen it plenty of times in both series and Conquer of Shamballa it still took my breath away. It seemed to be emenimating power. Remembering from the many fan fictions I've read, I remained silent for a moment waiting to hear him (Is he a he?). I heard nothing. Though it made my head hurt worse, I hollered out, "Alright Truth where are you?"

"Took you long enough," I heard a voice say. I looked to my left and there he was the keeper of the Gate, Truth. I could barely make out his figure just sitting there a few feet from me (huh I figured I would see him better). I knew he had my appearance, though it looked like a slimmer version of it… (-_-) I had a few questions to ask so I decided to get right to the point.

"How did I get here?" I asked.

Truth just smiled (at least I think he did, It was hard to tell). "You and your friend, Lisa, made a transmutation circle, remember?"

"Yeah, but it was for fun. I thought Alchemy didn't exist on that side of the Gate." I said getting confused.

Truth just smiled, which was getting creepy because he has the big, literally, ear to ear smile. While he did that I decided to try and work through my muggy thoughts.

_Alchemy is supposed to not work on that side of the gate… I guess Lisa and I could have produced energy to activate it I mean we had just finished watching Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood and were discussing it, but we were so tired. I mean, we could barely keep our eyes open after watching it. Hmmm…. I wonder if Lisa could help me figure this situation out… I guess when this is over with her and I can go watch Fullmetal Alchemist…_

That's when it hit me. Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood isn't supposed to be real… So that should make alchemy more of a witch craft, but that is beside the point. How the heck did I get here?!

"How the heck did I get here if this world is just a cartoon and where's Lisa?" I asked starting to freak out.

"So you finally figured it out?" Truth asked sarcastically. "Surprise, surprise it does exist. Oh and as for your friend you'll just have to find her after your trip through the Gate."

"Wait what's my fee; after all equivalent exchange, right?" I asked though I feared the answer.

Truth grinned (Ok seriously why does he continue doing that?). "You'll see." He said sending chills up my spine.

Before anymore could be said the gate opened and I was dragged through. Knowledge beyond belief started pouring into me causing my head to feel like it was on the verge of exploding. It took everything in me not to scream. I knew from the anime not to fight it (though it was hard not to). I saw pictures of my life going by me like a movie (Why me?). After a while I started seeing spots. As the bright light started to appear it was in the form of… a …. Palm tree? And that was the last thing I saw in my speckled and doubled vision before I blacked out.


	3. I'm in who's body?

**I would like to thank Theultimatenerd43 for all the support and reviews. I would also like to thank the people who are following this story and/or reviewed. I hope you enjoy this chapter of Fangirls Adventure. Please Feel free to review or Pm me your questions or thoughts about this story and I will gladly reply. If you guys want I can do a side chap on Q's you have for Brenda and Lisa. Just PM me the question telling who and what its for so I'll know**

When I came too I had a gun in my right hand and I was staring at Maes Hues. "Huh what's going on?" I asked out loud looking around, the gun dropping to my side. Maes was standing in a phone booth staring at me; shock written all over his face. I looked down and realized why. I was holding a picture of Gracia Hues in my left hand and I was wearing the exact same outfit. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Was I about to kill you by any chance?" I asked. _Whoa my voice sounds funny like… like… oh no…._

He looked at me funny then nodded, and on that happy note, I threw the gun as far as I could throw it (which was pretty dang far). After that I realized Hues was bleeding and had dropped the phone. Roy Mustang's voice could be heard through the receiver. I cautiously walked over to Hues, but before I could blink or get a word out of my mouth, I had one of Hues throwing knives in my head. I staggered back for a moment trying to comprehend what had happened. Hues had sunken to the ground when I finally figured out I had a knife in my head. (Wow I can be such a blonde sometimes) Hues told Mustang to meet him somewhere, but before he could hang up, he fainted. I heard Mustang calling Hues through the phone. I quietly walked over and hung the phone up. (I've always wanted to do that! XD)

Let's just say the next few hours were nothing but panic and chaos for me. Between trying to find the hospital, saving Hues in time before he bled to death, making sure he stayed alive, trying to get a hold of Mrs. Gracia, and making sure I didn't see any other Homunculi, I was one busy bee.

I was sitting in a plastic chair against the wall staring absentmindedly at my surroundings while I adsorbed the impact of all the events that had happened in the past, what three hours? The doctors said Hues would be fine and that all he needed was to rest for a few days, but I didn't feel safe with leaving him just yet. So while I waited for traumatized sleeping beauty I decided to talk myself through what had happened, and this was the little conversation I had in my head.

_Alright Brenda let's think this through. How did this all start? _

_I was having a slumber party with Lisa, my best friend. We had just finished FMAB and were discussing it when I decide to draw a transmutation circle. _

_What happened next?_

_I was dragged through the Gate, which really does exist along with Alchemy which even if it did, wasn't supposed to work on the side I come from, (Thanks a lot FMA) and into the world of FMAB I presume. _

_What was your payment for going through the Gate?_

_My payment for going through in the Gate was sadly, my body. _

_Do you know how you're going to leave this world? Do you have any plans?_

_No, for now I am stuck in Envy's body and in this world, staring at Hues whom I /Envy was supposed to kill and with NO idea how to get out of here… _(Yes that's how I talk to my self sometimes)

Once I sorted through my thoughts, I decided to work on my image since I still looked like Mrs. Gracia. The hospital room was setup pretty similar to ones on the other side of the Gate, so there was a small bathroom inside the hospital room. I decide to leave the bathroom door open so I could see if someone or something walked in. I looked at myself in the mirror. I thought about transforming or whatever you call it to look like myself but decided not to since I might have people trying to kill me. I chose work on my eyes first since they would be easiest. They were a dark forest green. I decided to go with a lighter green since I needed to figure how to do this.

Turns out it's easy to change your form in Envy's body. You just need to picture yourself changing shape and forming into whatever you want. If you want to know what it feels like transforming; think of yourself as a piece of taffy being pulled apart only to be squished together, it's similar to that.

As for my look, I chose hazel color eyes and long thick black hair that braided so that it would lie on my shoulder. My outfit was black combat boots, black jeans, and a white long sleeve shirt with a black crucified snake on the breast pocket. (I couldn't resist) once I had my look down, I decided to have a little fun. I made sure there were no doctors and nurses around and returned to the mirror. I closed my eyes. I imagined myself getting taller, my hair shrinking, my eyes turning red, and I opened my eyes. I nearly screamed I look EXACTLY like Sebastian from Black butler! I did this for a while though still keeping an eye on the door. I went from Sebastian, to Lelouch Lamprouge, Edward Elric, Tamaki Suoh, Riza Hawkeye, Tohru Honda, Dark Mousey, even Vic Mignogna (Yes I am that big of a fan). It was late afternoon of next day when my fun was cut short after I decided to do Roy Mustang; and can you guess who ran right through the hospital room doors? Yep, it was Roy Mustang himself (with Hawkeye following behind him). Of course he looked back at me to make sure he was seeing right but I had quickly transformed to what I'm calling combat girl.

"What's going on?" Roy demanded towering over me. His face filled with worry and anger (wow he can be scary). Lucky me I had come up with a decent story.

"I don't know. I was taking a late night walk last night when I heard a gunshot. I ran to see what had happened and he had a wound to his shoulder was just lying there, bleeding to death. I didn't get a good look at the killer because I was trying to get your friend, I'm assuming, to the hospital. The doctor said he needs a few days' rest, but he'll be fine." I said quickly hoping I sounded innocent enough (I also figured out how to change my voice) because he was making me uncomfortable with his staring.

Mustang looked at me suspiciously which he had good reason to, but sat in the plastic chair and turned to watching at Hues. I was sitting on the floor in front of the bathroom, stealing occasional glances at them because I was psyched that I was with (though under the worst circumstance) Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye! Roy's gloved fingers laced with each other as his head leaned on them, still staring at Hues. I noticed Riza was studying me probably because I seemed pretty suspicious. So I decided to give them the benefit of the doubt.

"Look if you think I might have a gun or something here; you're wrong, but if it will make you feel better, here." I said while I stood up and stuck my arms out to my side for a pat down. Roy and Riza looked at each other.

"My arms are getting tired." I said while they took their precious time. Roy shrugged and Riza stood up. She walked over and did a standard pat down obviously not finding any weapons.

"Now do you think you can stop staring at me?" I asked hopefully. I got a nod from both of them which brought some relief. Now all that was left was to wait for Hues to wake up.


	4. I fount her

I sat on the couch in Roy Mustang's office dozing on and off, worrying over Lisa hoping she was alright and hoping I won't be a pile of rubble by the end of the day. Mustang's crew was gone home for the day, so it was just Roy, Riza, and me… I am so gonna die….

The reason why I, Brenda Nikes, stayed with Roy and Riza was because I needed to convince Hues to not tell Roy what he discovered or maybe if I have to… kill him… Also they needed my statement on what happened. Plus Roy was to be notified the moment Hughes woke up so…

"What's your name?"

I took me a moment to realize Roy was talking to me.

"Trisha Michaels." I said with certainty. He wrote something down.

"Alright Ms. Michaels where are you from?"

"I'm from a small town called Risembool."

"Do you have any family?"

"No sir."

"Do you care to make a statement?"

"Can I take you home?"

"Excuse me?" Roy asked raising an eyebrow at my question.

"Oh nothing." I laughed.

Riza glared at me from Roy's side sending chills down my spine. (Man no wonder Roy obeys her when she orders him back to work.)

By the end of all the questions my head was starting to hurt from trying to make sure my story lined up with FMAB and itself.

So here is what my story is:

My name is Trisha Elric. I was born in Risembool in 1899. I am 15 years old. I lost my family in an accident two years ago. I was on my way to the train station when I heard a gunshot. I ran to see where it came from and saw the shooter run off. I didn't get a good look at him other than his long green hair. I took Hughes to the hospital and had been there ever since.

They seemed to believe it ok enough, but it's only a matter of time till they find out I don't exist in this world…

Not five seconds after I got my head back from dizzy land guess what came through the tall office doors; Edward Elric, his younger brother Alphonse Elric, and some girl with purple bangs that looked really familiar walked in.

Edward was in his usual angry mood. "Colonel why the heck would you send me on a useless mission like that!"

"Well at least you didn't come up empty; ya' fount me." The girl with them said with fake offense.

"Is this your new girlfriend Fullmetal?" Roy asked with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Edward screeched (Right in my ear of all places).

"You know I'm right here." I said looking up at him.

"When did you get here?" The other girl asked.

"I've been here ever since you got here." I said with a sigh.

"Edward this is Trisha Michaels. Trisha Michaels, this is Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, Alphonse Elric, Edwards younger brother, and Angel Smith the Iron Wing Alchemist." Roy said as he introduced me to the small group

My jaw dropped. I knew I recognized her! The brown hair, purple eyes and bangs, the Ishvalan skin color, plus the black metal studded coat and combat lace; it could only be the original character Lisa and I created!

"What brings you to Central Metal wings?" Roy asked yet another question while looking up from his paper work.

"Um, I'm looking for someone…" Angel said hesitantly.

"Who are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for a friend…"

"What's their name?" I finally spoke up.

"Oh, you're still here?" Ed asked. I glared at him until Angel spoke up;

"Her name is Brenda Nikes." Angel said quietly. I froze.

"Excuse me a minute, I need to speak with Angel in private. Plus it will give you and Pipsqueak a minute." I said with a cheesy smile.

I grabbed Angel's arm and ran out the door. (While barely missing Ed's angry fist.)

I dragged Angel down the hall and into an empty office and quietly shut the door.

* * *

**I did my best it's three no four am and I have finished this chap... I'm gonna go collapse now and let my brain rest before it collapses. lol So tell me what you think guys! :)**


End file.
